


Watchman

by owlmoose



Category: Sunshine (Robin McKinley)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel has taken the responsibility upon himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchman

Sometimes, he likes to watch over her while she sleeps.

During the day, he never worries; he knows that she can take care of herself whenever the sun is shining. But at night... well. Nights are a different matter. Whenever he stays overnight, he ends up wakeful, watching, one eye on her sleeping form and the other on the door. Or he'll drop by after she's gone to bed, slipping in to keep watch for a few hours, disappearing before she wakes up. He's convinced himself she doesn't need to know that he's there, that he can get past her front door without a key, that he can doze in that chair all night and his tattoos will wake him up if anything goes wrong.

And so tonight he is here, even though she didn't invite him over, drawn by the spiral tattooed onto his right shoulder, the one with foreseeing spells worked into the design. It's been nagging at him all week, keeping him close to her, and tonight it wouldn't even let him fall asleep. So he followed his instincts to Rae's bedroom, where he's been for three uneventful hours now. The night is quiet; her sleep is peaceful; he has no reason to believe that tomorrow won't be an ordinary Monday, with an ordinary afternoon working on his bike followed by an ordinary movie night and an ordinary cuddle on the couch. Even his tattoo is calm now, and he sinks back against the upholstered chair, cursing himself for overreacting yet again.

But he had to check, and he knows he always will.

"You've got no idea who you really are, Raven Blaze Seddon," he murmurs to himself. "Let's hope you never need to find out." Shaking his head to clear the last buzz of warning from his ears, he silently rises from the chair and lets himself out.


End file.
